Of Zombies and Kisses
by twistarwanabe
Summary: Jade West never thought she would be twat swatted by some zombies. Sorry for the suckish summary promise the story is better :)


This is for metal-rider who requested:

_Jori prompt: Jade makes Tori watch a horror movie in the hope that she'll get scared and hide in her but Tori loves the movie _

Sorry if it isn't what you wanted and that it took longer, my power was out so couldn't type it up.

Jade West was in a good mood. Why you may ask? Well a lot would have to do with the chestnut haired goddess digging in her locker ,and another would have to do with their movie date that was planned tonight at said goddess house. That's right, Jade West and Tori Vega are dating and have been for a few weeks now. The corner of Jade's mouth perks up at the memory of how they got together.

_ It was at some seniors house party and Jade was a hot mess. She and Beck had just broken up because Jade came to terms with her feelings for Tori ,and she wanted to drown her feelings out with cheap vodka. But of course Tori, sober of course , had saw Jade stumbling about and offered to drive her home. Make a long story short Jade had let it slip that she was in love with her and Tori was relieved because she said she had felt the same since the day they've met. Just as they were going to seal it with a kiss Jade felt her stomach churn and before she new she had puked all over Tori, herself and the inside of Tori's car. Safe to say the mood was ruined._

Jade cringed at the thought ,because the aggravating part is that shit just kept happening whenever they were going to kiss. When they were in the park ,Tori got a call saying Trina needed to go to the hospital because she was apparently allergic to her new skin products. At the movies, a kids behind them flicked his nachos at Jade's hair and it had to take all of Tori's strength to stop her for slashing him with her scissors. On Tori's porch , the porch light got loose and fell on Tori's head and she had to get two stitches.

" Not tonight though" Jade thought with a smile because tonight Jade had a fool proof plan in the form a _Zombie Mayhem III. _It was her turn to pick the movie for their movie night tonight. So naturally she chose the scariest one she can find in hopes of Tori being the girly girl she is snuggle into her side and then she will tilt her chin up and place a sweet kiss on her lips. " Great Vega turned me into a sap" Jade was suddenly pulled from her inner musing by a hard tug of her ebony locks and was met with a pouted lip and shiny coco brown eyes " Where were you just now I been saying your name for the past five minutes?"the pale girl wasn't even aware that she had walked up to her while she reminiscence.

She smiles at her girlfriend while grabbing her books and closing her locker with her hip

"Sorry babe I'm just excited for are date tonight that's all"

the Latina blushes and runs a hand through her hair " Yeah, me to"

They reach Tori's last class and Jade hands her books back and squeezes the other girls hand

"Seeya later Tor" and with a wink she saunters to her last class making sure to look back to see with Tori was watching her. Low and behold her bronze skin lit up and she quickly ducked her head before entering her class. Jade smiled " Tonight is defiantly the night"

Jade rolled up to the Vega's household around eight o'clock just missing Trina's car pulling out the driveway. They glared at each other as she drove by Jade's car " Man I hate her, how could someone as wonderful as Tori have that hell spawn as a sister?" Jade thought as she grabbed her purse, snacks and DVD out her car and knocked on the door. "It's opened!" her girlfriends shouted from inside.

She opened the door and dumped everything on the coffee table plopping down on the sofa next to her girlfriend who was setting up the TV to play the movie . Two bottles of Wahoo Punch on the table and a bowl of popcorn. " Hey babe" chirped Tori when she finally got the DVD channel set up

"Got the movie". " Yes I certainly do " Jade thought mischievously but outwardly she just shook the case in her hand saying " Sure do" and walking up to the player and with a smirk she thought " Get ready Vega for the best kiss you ever had."

Nestling back on the sofa next to Tori she pressed play. Upon seeing the title Tori frowned and look at Jade pleadingly " Do we really to watch this?"

"Yes!" Tori eyebrows jumped at Jade's tone which she smoothed down immediately " I mean is Sweet Sally Peaches scared the wittle zombie?" the mocked girl huffed and sunk back into the couch " Of course not, and for the last time ' LIKE THAT!" Jade leaned over and kissed the sulking girls temple "Sure you don't now be a big girl and watch the movie" with that both girls turned their attention to the screen.

" I can not FUCKING BELIEVE THIS!" Jade repeated for the umpteenth time as she watch Tori jump and scream excitedly at the screen as a pretty blond was being ripped to shreds by the undead. Tori blindly for the popcorn in the bowl shoving a handful into her mouth " I'm glad they killed her she was obnoxious" she mumbled out bits of popcorn spewing out and if Jade was immensely frustrated then the sight would've been endearing.

But she is and she decides right after Tori gulps down a mouthful of Wahoo Punch that it's now or never and she lunges across the sofa and plants a sweet kiss onto her lips she pulls aways slightly and look into Tori's shocked eyes before the melt and she smiles knocking the bowl of popcorn on the floor and wrapping her hands around a pale neck. It's then with the sound of screaming and flesh ripping from bone and popcorn breath the share their first kiss, and you know what, Jade West couldn't be happier.


End file.
